A display panel is generally manufactured by laminating film layers. Considering factors such as a sealing performance and a thickness of the display panel, the display panel usually includes film layers formed by inorganic material. Compared with the film layer formed by organic material, the film layer formed by inorganic material has poor stress resistance and is prone to crack under stress, which brings a great hidden trouble to performance reliability of the display panel. Therefore, an urgent problem to be solved is to eliminate the influence on the performance reliability of the display panel caused by the film layers formed by the inorganic material.